The present invention relates generally to network systems. It finds particular applicability in conjunction with communication based networks and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated however, that the invention finds further application in systems and devices where it is desirable to use a single address with a plurality of devices.
The first generations of wireless mobile phones were large in size and expensive to use. However, over time, technology has reduced the size of the mobile telephone and lowered its cost of use, thereby enhancing mobility and expanding usage. With each subsequent generation of technology, the size of the device has been reduced while the functionality and types of devices available have increased dramatically.
With the introduction of digital cellular telephones, laptop computers, multifunction personal handheld devices, one can now send email, surf the web, make telephone calls, receive and send instant/short messages, view personal calendars, video conference, and send pictures seamlessly and continuously while connected to one or more wireless or wireline communications networks.